Blackmailed
by smiley65
Summary: Rachel and Puck have a secret, the glee club finds out and blackmails them. Rachel is popular and head cheerleader Quinn is not pregnant


Rachel Berry and her boyfriend Finn Hudson are at her locker to get her books when a note slips out, she reads it while Finn is talking to his best friend Noah Puckerman,

_Hey babe,_

_Gotta admit you looked hot as hell_

_In that cheerleading uniform_

_Say how'd you feel bout ditching Spanish_

_And heading out to my truck for sum fun_

_Noah_

She slowly lifts her head up and throws a seductive smirk in Noah's direction, Finn looks her way and smiles "well babe, I better head to math, see you both at lunch, oh and Puck make sure you actually go to lessons today". As Finn leaves Noah puts his hand on Rachel's ass and starts to lead her out of the school.

Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones were waiting for a moment to pounce, they wanted Rachel and Puck to join glee, and they had the perfect plan. They knew all about the 'affair' they've had for months – even though they are perfectly fine of never reliving the memory of when they first found out; both in Pucks truck with their shirts off basically attacking each other with their mouths.

"Girl are you sure we want white girl on our team as well as Badass Puck, I mean they has been tormenting us for like ever" She asks unsure

"Well Mercedes I'll have you know that Rachel Berry has done anything but be a bully to us, I mean yeah she's head cheerleader, so proberaly she's a bitch but when any of the jock are around her they don't do anything, and anyway they are both really good singers"

"Umm Kurt how would you know that their good singers I mean you have never spoke to them" Mercedes asks confused

"Well I may or may not have had to go to Rachel's house – which is massive by the way- to give something to her father's when I heard singing, I asked what it was and her dad told me, her and Puck were most likely singing" Mercedes looks at him unsure "but I believe that they could bring more popular people in and we can win sectionals as well as not be at the bottom of the social ladder"

Mercedes looks at him and nods towards Puck and Rachel as they are leaving; they run in front of them and corner them into an empty classroom.

"Dude, okay I know I haven't been the nicest guy here but we" gesturing towards himself and Rachel"have somewhere we need to be" he and Rachel start walking out "so cya later dude and well dudette"

"WE KNOW" Kurt shouts making Rachel and Puck stop dead in their tracks

"Know what" Rachel demands with a look in her eye

"We know that you Rachel are cheating on Finn Hudson – who is mighty fine- with his best friend Noah Puckerman" Rachel and Noah's faces go blank, they look at each other and then back at Kurt and Mercedes

"IF ANYONE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS YOU ARE DEAD SHIT, YOU HEAR ME DEAD SHIT, NOW IF I WERE YOU I WOULD GET LOST WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE ABOUT THIS INFORMATION" he shouts fiercely at Kurt while he grabs onto his shirt pulling him near enough in the end then drops him. "DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF" Kurt just stands there and begins to open his mouth but Mercedes stops him "we'll make a proposition for you" looking at them before continuing "We don't tell a soul if both of you join glee bringing 3 friends each" Puck and Rachel look at each other and start laughing but it comes to a stop when they realise their new enemies were being serious "w-what I mean how do you know we can sing" both looking confused.

"You don't need to know how, but just think about it, practice is at 2:45, seriously though we are not kidding when we say if you and your friends don't turn up your secret will be out, we mean it

"GLEE" Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Finn, Mike and Matt all shout after Rachel and Puck suggest the idea

"They will turn up I just know it Mr. Shue" Kurt says to the glee teacher

"We aren't late are we" Rachel and Puck say as they and some of the popular kids race through the door

"Oh I knew you would take up my offer" Kurt says discretely to Rachel

"Yeah just don't tell anyone got it" Rachel warns him

Next time – what happens when a Mr. Finn Hudson finds out about Pucks secret girl


End file.
